


Slow Hands

by Lady_Kaie



Series: The Light That Has Returned [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Sex, enjoy, randomthoughts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: She couldn't get it... it had been too long since she had needed to dance in public and no matter how hard she practiced for some reason Meryda couldn't get the steps down.  Everyone had tried to help her but there was only one who would succeed and he was gone.Or at least he was...Now he was home, watching from the doorway as his beloved attempted to find the beat and follow the rhythm to a dance she had learned long ago.  Clearly she needed help, and after a week apart, Ignis was pleased to give it...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Light That Has Returned [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own FFXV or profit
> 
> Also... listen to Slow Hands by Niall Horan... It was the inspiration
> 
> Also I do not own that song or the rights to it or anything else remotely related. It was just for some inspiration!

The music shifted to a rich melody, seeping through her veins and letting her body find that slower rhythm it had been needing.

And that's when she felt him. 

Strong hands, gentle in their approach wove around her hips, pulling her curves back into the body of a man she would know anywhere with sight alone. Iggy…

Moaning, Meryda leaned against the sturdy chest of her lover and felt him pick up the beat. 

The tickle of his hair against her cheek kept her in the moment, the pant of his breath against her neck caused her to tilt the long expanse of sensitive skin toward him for more. A perfect nose nudged up until it reached her jaw line and there the flesh was gifted a treat from careful teeth

But heavens those hands…

Everywhere on her body, caressing with such confidence that it took her breath away…

They trailed from her hips downward to her thighs so that he could shift her movements in precise gestures that followed his own. His fingertips barely traced the sensitive lines of her upper rib cage, angling her through force of will alone to have her move to the music.

Within seconds, movements that had been tedious and impossible became… Effortless

Engulfed in his heat, Meryda let her body find the tempo without trying to force it. She closed her darkened gaze and indulged in sensation. A lump of clay and nothing more, Ignis molded her into the steps required for this waltz, carving the beat into her memory with easy sways of his hips against her own from behind…

And then he was in front, one arm secured at her back and the other holding her hand to guide her. Not once did his tempo change…

Slow… steady… hot… that wonderful beat pounded through her limbs… All the while that magnificent body of his was the only point of communication she needed.  
That was when she felt him entice her nearer through movement alone… 

The strength in his hands  
The scent of his cologne mingled with sweat from the heat of the room…  
And the drag of his lips just beneath her ear almost forced the strength from her body.

Not that she needed it… she had his…

The song ended and repeated, Ignis slowing down his movements until they built back to the crescendo they had been at prior, when she was all but an extension of this gorgeous man`s body.

Over and over he encouraged the ebb and flow of their effortless dance until she was desperate and trembling against his solid frame.

Iggy…

Ignis gazed down at the tense features of his beloved, enjoying the way her large eyes seemed to grow in size as they watered from the intensity of their actions. Nothing was inappropriate, though anyone would be able to feel the heat that had built between the two lovers…

Shifting his hips forward, hers followed, and with a press of his firm palm to her bottom she repeated the action in the opposite direction. Again… he whispered into her ear as the song restarted but this time he had something else for her…

Meryda whimpered against the clean line of Ignis`s lips, aching for their touch and just when she thought she would burst, he bowed down to her, catching her mouth in a slow dance of his tongue to hers.

Not once did he stop guiding her… Setting his hands to her flushed body until she was worked up and wanting…

Up along the flat expanse of her back, around to her breasts, his palms flat to trail to her rounded belly and out to the magnificent flare of her wide hips. He repeated the touches until they were firm and unyielding, causing her to call out in need…

Ignis let the music lead them to the far wall, Meryda unaware of his intent, until she was pressed to the hard structure and then she was suspended between it and his primed body.

No words exchanged between them… Why would they when they didn't need them to express what their bodies wanted...

What they needed.

Just the drag of his hands… up and down until her panties were a scrap on the ground and suddenly she was being filled…

Arms wrapped tightly around strong shoulders, whispers of bliss and encouragement rushing out of the poor woman who could only hold on for dear life as her lover continued their dance…

Hard thrusts with a slow delivery shook her apart at a rapid pace and he rode out the wave of pleasure until Meryda`s body had plummeted into the darkness of satisfaction three more times. Tongue at her jaw, he moved about her gorgeous body, pleased with the feel of her reciprocate touches that struggled to follow the tempo of the music.

Threading one hand up into her sweaty blond strands, Ignis plundered her mouth with all of the desire that had been building within him during their week apart, holding her in place for his delicious assault. A moan was his reward…

"Come for me my Darling… I want to feel you squeeze me off… I`ve dreamt of it all week." He whispered against her lips, licking at the tip of her tongue before delivering a soft nip to the fleshy muscle that was trying to entice him.

Meryda wasn`t sure her body could take another hit, but she didn`t really have a choice in the matter. What Ignis wanted, he often got. When her body was involved, he always received his deepest, darkest desires.

"IGGY!" The finish registered in her mind seconds after it hit, her scream a startled reaction to an act of love so intense she nearly felt the darkness tug her under. But she fought it back and clung to her beloved, feeling him lock up against her as he too found his end.

**  
"Feel better about dancing this weekend?" Ignis asked from behind her in the shower, his body spent and now prepared to indulge in cuddles…

Thank the Gods because Meryda could barely walk. She had been needing all of that in the worst way.

"Much." She confirmed with a kiss to his hand that had reached up to wash her neck and chest.

"Save one for me." He purred against her ear, sending the small hairs on the back of her neck to standing straight up. The things he did to her…

Meryda nodded, well aware of the fact that she wouldn`t be dancing with anyone else come Saturday. Not after today.


End file.
